


Meet Me on the Battlefield

by Novella_Winchester



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mom Reader, Reader-Insert, Sad, fuck me up, kill me rn, x Reader, you have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: Inspired by the song "Meet Me on the Battlefield" by Svrcina





	

*No time for rest  
No pillow for my head  
Nowhere to run from this  
No way to forget*

 

She stopped him as he was about to mount his horse, her hands smoothing over his cheeks. She pulled him down and pressed their foreheads together. He could practically feel her smiling. She's smelled like vanilla and sunshine and happiness and before he knew it he had pulled her into him, body flush against his. She laughed loudly and he grunted on annoyance, cheeks darkening from sudden embarrassment. 

The sun shone off of her hair and he breathed in deep, trying to commit every piece of her to memory. The way her green cape rested on her shoulders, the way the sun around her eyes creased as she smiled at him, how her hands felt against his back as she gripped onto him tightly.

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Come back to me."

"Of course."

 

*Around the shadows creep  
Like friends, they cover me  
Just wanna lay me down and finally  
Try to get some sleep*

 

It was eerily quiet, and they were in a clearing. Dangerous. There weren't enough trees to make their gear useful. The sun was brought against his back, bright and harsh. Without her next to him even the sun want the same. A plume of smoke went up at their right as they reached the edge of the forest. The was a screen of, "Abnormal!" And his squad shot off into the trees.

The abnormal titan was small, with huge, beady eyes. It started up at the people in the trees, completely still. No one moved, it seemed as if the trees themselves were holding their breath. 

And then the titan jumped.

 

*We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for*

 

It grabbed two people in the split second that it was in the air, shoving one into its mouth and slamming the other into the trunk of a tree, it's eyes still staring up at the others. Levi wasted no more time, jumping down onto the titan's shoulder. It reached up to grab at him, but found it's hand trapped by a web of wires as the rest of the squad zipped around it. 

It stumbled, and Levi ran around to it a neck, slicing into the nape. A spray of blood and steam exploded from the creature and it fell to the ground, it's huge body smoking in the dappled light from the trees above.

 

*Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine*

 

They were riding through the plains again, back towards the wall. He didn't see her among the others, but her squad had probably just left earlier than the others. She was probably already back in the city, patching up the other squad members, waiting for him. He heard screams and stress a titan falling to the ground in the distance. 

He shouted four his squad to keep going, the other group had the situation handled. The wind was sharp on his face and though the sun was bright it didn't warm him.

 

*Echoes and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we could change it all*

 

As soon as he jumped off his horse a tiny mousy girl ran up to him. He recognized her as a member of (Name)'s squad. Her egress we're red and puffy, and she seemed to shake like a leaf in the wind. She had something gripped tightly in her hand as she stared up at Levi.

"I'm sorry."

She opened up her hand and offered him the crumpled badge that rested on her palm. "I'm so sorry."  
For a second there was no sound. The world around him feel silent as he stared down at the crossed wings on the badge in her hand. then all the sounds around him suddenly came back into focus and hot him like a ton of bricks. He reached out and took the scrap of cloth groom her hands, and he realized that his fingers were shaking. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed that the mousy girl was crying, trying desperately to scrub the tears off of her cheeks. 

Suddenly the sunlight was too bright, and cold seeped into his feet like the ground was made of ice.  
He could smell the faint scent of vanilla and iron from the badge.

 

*Meet me on the battlefield*

 

Come back to me.


End file.
